Curious George
Assist Trophies Roles TBA Entrance Vine Swing Curious George swings on a vine and lands on the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Hand Painting When you press B, you will able to touch you opponents with hand painted. If any character gets touched by painted hands, they'll get 15% damage. Side B - Camera Shots George holds his camera and shot photos. When he gets closer to opponents, they will go blind. Once the opponent walk over edge blindly, they'll have all damaged. Up B - Kite Flying George uses his kite to give himself a lift, allowing him to float up and attack in the direction he's faced in when starting the lift. Holding down B while the effects are still in full swing makes George slowly float down. Down B - Bowling Ball Goerge rolls his bowling ball that gat hit opponent with 25% Damages. It only rolls on ground to make opponent fall. Final Smash - The Rocket The Rocket pop out from the bottum of the screen. George gets in his rocket and starts the count down. Then the rocket flies off. The Erotions caused the opponents to fall off, getting KOed. KOSFX KOSFX1: Gnaaaaw KOSFX2: OOOH Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAH Screen KOSFX: oooaah Taunts Up: (Pointing at his ear.) Sd: (Looking at the snow globe) Dn: (Draw on the paper.) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Looking at the yellow hat and grabs it trying to eat it think it was a big banana) Victory 2: (Looking at the bubble) Victory 3: (Getting stuffed) Lose/Clap: (Looking Sad) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures TBA Ludwig Von Drake's Discussion Ludwig Von Drake: Well, well, Donald. This little Monkey is so curious fellow, isn't he? Donald Duck: Well, he does look strange after he didn't know me. Ludwig Von Drake: Oh, C'mon now! Have a heart. You know, he wanted to know everything. That's all. Donald Duck: Well, Unlce. Guess you need to teach him something you know. Ludwig Von Drake: Good idea, Donald! I'll take him to school! Then he'll be must smarter than all other ape, eh? Donald Duck: Aw, phooey! Character Description '''George '''is the main protagonist of the series and three movies. He's a little, intelligent, curious, innocent, cute, compassionate, tailless monkey, who is always up to something. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks * AAA Combo- ??? * Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Smashes * Side- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Aerials * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws * Grab- ??? * Pummel- ??? * Forward- ??? * Back- ??? * Up- ??? * Down- ??? Others * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme TBA Stage TBA Relic Yellow Hat Lawl Food Bananas Trivia * Curious George's moveset is a first one for The Lawl Before Time. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawl Before Time Category:Animals Category:Cute Characters Category:Ape Category:Assist Trophies Category:Team Toon Category:Lawl Before Time's Text and Read moveset Category:Lydia Prower Favourite Category:Starter Characters (LBT) Category:Lojo Favorite Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Male Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Toon) Category:Chimpanzee Category:Playable Characters (The Lawl Before Time) Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets